Into the World of Twilight
by A.A. Silver
Summary: This is a fanfic about me and my friends entering the Twilight universe. Please R&R and give suggestions for parts I should do.
1. Rift

Chapter 1

Austin's POV (This is permanent)

It was a school trip, my first one of the ninth grade. I was sitting in the bus next to my friend Adrian; he was talking away about some Resident Evil game he had played the other day. Meanwhile I was staring at the object of my affection, Mya ; I wasn't really paying attention to what AD—that's what I call Adrian—was saying, too busy looking at Mya.

She was wearing the white sweater that she wore pretty often. She was also wearing jeans and black boots with pink stars on them. Her hair was the way I loved it the most, in a ponytail. Meanwhile, I was wearing my favorite shirt, a black hooded sweatshirt. And I was also wearing my favorite black jeans. Why I was wearing my favorite clothes, I had no idea.

Although, getting back to Mya, she had light reddish brown hair. She was sitting next to her friends Miranda and Tarleen. Tarleen had short brown hair with blonde streaks at the front and Miranda had long, straight black-red hair. What I didn't know was that this trip was going to turn out much more exciting than anyone could've predicted.

Suddenly, the bus driver hit a bump, and a violent one at that. "Whoa," I said loud, "What the heck was that all about?!"

"I don't know," Adrian started, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, force of habit."

Just as suddenly as the bump hit, I looked out the window and stars, spirals, vortexes and things of that nature were flinging all around outside the window. "Holy crap," I shouted loudly.

The next thing I knew our bus was gone and we were on part of a field of grass in some strange place. The place was green, rainy, and kinda overcast. It seemed almost exactly like Forks Washington was described in my "Twilight" novel. Then it hit me, the bus had charged through space and time and landed us into the world of Twilight. Miranda, Tarleen and their friend Amber were all very excited when they noticed the Cullens walking to their cars in the parking lot. Mya seemed unenthusiastic, but she wasn't into the Twilight series. She did seem slightly winded from the inter-dimensional travel though.

"How the heck did we get here," I said hysterically, "This is physically impossible!"

"I don't know," said AD, "How the heck am I supposed to know?!"

I was still working through the alarm of transporting to a different dimension. Then I noticed that AD was staring at something in the parking lot. Then I followed the path of his eyes to Rosalie Hale. "You know," I said quietly, "If Emmett catches you staring at her, he'll hurt you… bad."

"If who catches me," he asked.

"The big guy jumping into the jeep over there."

When AD looked over to where I pointed, he said, "Holy crap, he's huge!"

I looked over throughout the parking lot to see if I could spot any other Cullens. In one corner, I saw Edward helping Bella into her Ferrari. Beside that space I saw Jasper helping Alice into her Porsche. It was a pretty blinding shade of yellow if you ask me.

"This sighting of the Cullens proves it," I exclaimed quietly to AD, "We've landed in the world of Twilight my friend."

To be continued…


	2. Realization

Chapter 2

We were all still sitting in the field we had landed in. The way I figured it, Mya's friends would be the biggest problem; their love of Twilight could make them go up to the Cullens, tell that they know the secret and get themselves killed. My other biggest worry was that we would not get out of here very quickly and we wouldn't be able to find a place to stay.

"Hey Austin," AD asked, "What if we can't find a place to stay." That worry had evidently dawned on him too. "We could talk to the Cullens," I said in a low voice, I grimaced as I said the next part, "But if we do that, we risk death. However, if we all pool our money, we might all be able to stay at a cheap motel."

"Is that really a good idea?"

"Either that or we could sleep on the street."

"All the moss in the forest could make quite a nice bed."

"Yeah, that's true, but there's always the possibility of an animal attack."

He pondered that for a moment, a smile crossing his face.

"Why are you smiling," I asked nervously.

"Because," he said, "I'm gonna try and get those Cullen people to help us all out and you're gonna help me."

"Oh no," I said, "I am not getting involved with the scheme you're thinking of!"

"Aw, come on! You're the one person I can talk to who knows these people at all!"

"Fine, I'll help you! God, with the bugging you're worse than Taylor."

"Okay, the way to do this is, we have to play on their personalities in a way that gets them to let all of us stay with them."

"And how do you propose we do that."

"Tell me about how their personalities are and we'll use that knowledge to get them to help us."

"Well Esme, the mother, is very compassionate and loves any excuse to renovate something."

Adrian had taken out his note pad and was jotting down notes as I spoke.

"Bella the young dark-haired one who drives the red Ferrari is very stubborn and headstrong. She's also in her newborn vampire years so she's the strongest in muscle. Rosalie, the blonde one you were staring at is also headstrong and she doesn't like it when she doesn't get her way. Edward is very classical and well brought up. Emmett is a jokester and loves to watch human faults. Jasper is someone who can feel other people's emotions and he loves to be in a good emotional climate."

"Huh?"

"He likes to be among happy people. Alice, the perky spiky haired one is really optimistic and loves to use people like Barbie dolls."

"Okay, that's weird."

"Yes, yes it is. Carlisle, the blonde guy in a doctor's coat; the father; is also very compassionate and he likes to help people when he can."

"This is all very good stuff and we can use most of it to our advantage."

Adrian and I walked over to the rest of our classmates. When we first told them of our postulation they dismissed it as crazy; however, to our surprise Amber and her friends backed us up and since they're popular, everyone believed them. I rolled my eyes at the reason people believed those girls.

Our classmates—some of them friends—allowed AD to have the floor to speak. He told them of his plans to play on the Cullens' varying personality traits to get their sympathy. Some thought it was a good idea, others thought it was crazy, but they agreed that it was their best bet for getting a place to stay that **wasn't **the street. We asked the people in town for directions to the house of the Cullens. Many people turned us away as street kids they didn't want to be associated with. However, we finally found someone who told us the location. We followed the directions to the letter. We arrived at the Cullens' house. It was huge. Everyone was scared to ring the doorbell. Amber stepped up to ring the doorbell. _Ding-dong!_

To be continued…


	3. Dwellings

Chapter 3

I looked into the large glass window on the side of the Cullens' home. Edward appeared to be explaining something to his family. I averted my eyes when he looked at us out the window. Evidently, he was explaining our situation; which he could do easily since he could read our minds. When I looked at the glass again, all the Cullens—including Renesmee—were staring at us. Nessie's human curiosity drove her to stare at us with her face on the glass.

Edward finally answered the door. "So," he said his eyes skeptical. "You're saying that you're from another dimension."

"To put it simply," I started my eyes totally honest. "Yes, we are saying that."

He paused for a minute to read our minds. "Your thoughts seem pure enough," he said thoughtfully. "But I'm still unsure."

"Please," Amber and her friends pleaded. "We have no other place to go."

Esme chose then to come out. "Come now Edward," she said kindly. "They are just kids and they have read stories about us. Their love of our stories would give me the impression that they are able to keep the secret."

"Alright Esme," he replied. "We will allow them in."

We got in the Cullens' house. Renesmee was looking at all of us. She jumped into who I guessed was Jacob's arms. She touched his face; probably to show him something. "Yes you can show them stuff," he said. She jumped up to Sara's arms and touched her face. Sara's face was happy when Renesmee took her hand off her face. "Oh, thank you," Sara said happily. Renesmee touched every other girl in the room's face. They all had the same reaction as Sara. Every guy in the room turned to Edward to inquire what she had shown all the girls. "She told all of them exactly the same thing," he said, a smirk on his face. "She told all of them that they were pretty." He chuckled after he said that. Mya was happy; she didn't even like Twilight, but Renesmee's cuteness had captivated her too. Mya walked over to Bella who was holding Renesmee.

"May I hold her," Mya asked politely.

"Of course," Bella said warmly.

Renesmee was happy to oblige Mya the liberty of holding her. Mya smiled; apparently, even someone who didn't like the book series was helpless against Renesmee's magic. Renesmee touched her face. After Edward had read the thought he kept looking back and forth from me to Mya with a confused look on his face. Mya had a blank look on her face. I started to wonder what thought Renesmee had put in Mya's head.

***

After a few hours and much loud banging from outside, Esme came in from whatever she was doing and called all of us ninth graders outside. We went outside and were totally amazed. There were several small housing areas. "They are all the same in room design," Esme began kindly. "However the interior design differs based on your interests. All the houses have two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a living room with a television and two computers. Do not worry about things you will eat; you will most likely eat in our dwelling."

"Wow," everyone said in unison. All of our mouths were large o's. "Whoa," AD began. "You were right she does love to renovate."

"The names of those who live at each house are clearly printed on the doors," Esme shouted over her shoulder. We all scrambled to the houses to quickly find which home was whose. My jaw dropped when I saw who I was roomed with.

To be continued…


	4. Thoughts and Dreams

Chapter 4

I was roomed with AD. We both had a shocked expression on our face. "Whoa," AD exclaimed. "This place is so _cool_!"

It was cool. We walked into the living room and put our jackets onto a coat rack. AD and I went into our separate rooms. When I entered my room, I was confused. There were Resident Evil posters and pictures of zombies on the walls and a large space under the bed that someone could sleep in. AD and I realized that we had gone to the wrong rooms.

When I went into _my_ room, I saw that it was much different than AD's. There was a large bookshelf, full of Manga **(A/N: Japanese comics)** books. There was a Mac book at an art desk at another area in the room. The bed looked extremely comfortable. I would've laid down on it, but Esme called us in for dinner

***

School was truthfully not all that different from school in our world. After a few weeks of this world, I began to notice things that I had not noticed before. People looked a lot different when you looked at them more closely; they all had things that made them beautiful. I also noticed that in the world that I came from—and so far in this world—there was no one who I loved that wasn't bonded to me by a blood relation; not even Mya was a person that I truly loved.

I'm not saying that I didn't like Mya, but I did not _love_ her.

I walked back from school quickly just to be back in the comfortable little house. I wished to just read until dinner time. Edward nodded when he saw me; obviously wanting to respect my wishes. I walked into my room and picked a random Manga book from the shelf. I rapidly read through a couple of books and next thing I knew, Esme was calling us in for dinner.

Dinner was rather simple, just some turkey, corn and mashed potatoes. It was pretty good if you asked me. I walked back to the little house that me and AD lived in. I lied down on my bed and threw a tennis ball up in the air a few times. Then I started to think. I wished that it were as easy for normal humans as it was for the wolves. I wished that humans could just find their other half, the one they're destined for like that. I wished that I were a Quileute wolf or a vampire so that I could wait forever until I found my destined true love.

I soon found myself to be asleep.

_I was walking in a forest. I had no idea where I was going or what I was searching for, all I knew was that I had to keep going. I walked through the trail, sun shining through the canopy of the trees. I saw someone in the distance. I was starved for companionship of any kind in this big lonely forest so I ran for the humanoid shape. When I got close enough to see who it was I stopped in my tracks. It was a beautiful girl. Her dark eyes shone brightly in the sunlight. Her beautiful wavy brown shone with a sheen I had not seen before in any person. Her stunning smile made my heart skip a beat. She walked toward me, the same dazzling smile painted across her lips. She put her hands on my shoulders._

I woke up, my eyes wide to my alarm clock. I took a shower and got dressed. I was thinking to myself in the shower. I thought that maybe I should ask Carlisle to change me into a vampire. I hadn't made it as a snap decision; I had been thinking of this option every night since we arrived in the world of the Cullens. The reason I wanted to be changed is so that I have endless time to find the one I love.

I got out of the shower and played around with a tennis ball. I knew that Edward already knew _everything_ I had been thinking of. He knew that I wanted to be a vampire, he knew the reason why; he even knew every detail of the dream I had just had. I'd talk to him about it. Any time he wasn't with Bella or Nessie that is.

To be continued…


	5. Conversation

Chapter 5

I saw that Edward was away from Bella and Alice had whisked Nessie away for shopping for a while. I thought I'd go and talk to him now. I was almost to the threshold of the room he was in. "Hello Austin," Edward said. My _god_ that mind reading thing is weird. "What's on your mind?"

"You should know shouldn't you," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled a little bit. "That's true."

There was silence for a moment. "That was an odd dream you had," he said inquisitively. "Do you have any idea who it was in it?"

"Nope," I said simply.

"I see. So you want to be a vampire, eh?"

"Yes."

"And you want that, so you have endless time?"

"Yes."

"You've read the… books about us, so you know of the intense pain of the venom."

"Yes, I do."

"And you know how bored you will be with the inability to sleep."

"Yep, I know that too."

"You still want to be one of the eternally damned? Even knowing all of that?"

I took a deep breath before responding. "Yes."

"If I had any control over _you_, I'd strongly advise against it."

I had a puzzled look on my face. "But," he began. "Since I do not have any say in _your_ choices, I will _ask_ Carlisle to bite you."

"Thank you," I said calmly. I had tried my hardest not to show any emotion during the entire exchange of words. I walked back to the small house in which I resided with AD. I opened the door and came in to see AD watching some Resident Evil movie. "Where've you been," AD asked curiously.

"Talking with Edward," I said in an emotionless tone.

"What were you talking about?"

"A personal matter," I said simply.

He had a puzzled look on his face for a little bit and then he went back to his movie. I walked into my room and decided to make some music on the Mac book. **(A/N: with Mac books, you can make music on a program called Garage band)** I made some good music—good to me that is—and began to read a Manga book.

***

We had school today. I still hadn't heard from Edward about the Vampirization. I got all the books I would need for school into my backpack. I also packed my sketchbook into it. I figured I could draw at school. We had been in Forks for a few months; it was really getting on in the school year.

I decided to ride with Jasper and Alice. Alice was driving and yakking to Jasper about something; she was talking too fast for me to tell what she was saying. Jasper just sat beside her silently; just listening to what she had to say. I didn't ride with Emmett and Rosalie because frankly, Rosalie scares me.

I started thinking about what the thirst would be like when and if I became a vampire. AD rid in the same car that I did. I didn't notice we had gotten to school until AD threw a wad of paper at me and it bounced off my forehead. "C'mon Austin, we're at school," He said loudly.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," I said in a bored tone.

***

The classes went by _so_ slow this morning. Thank god it was finally lunch time. Like usual, we sat at the same table as the Cullens as everyone else stared at the table and as Edward had once told me, wondered what made us so special. I glared at one of the staring people and he was taken aback at first, but then he glared back. I looked back down at my food and continued to eat. I noticed that people only stared when they thought we weren't looking. Little did they know, the Cullens eyesight was so good, they always saw the people staring at us.

All the girls had flocked to Edward and Emmett. _My god, those people are such fan girls_, I thought to myself. Edward chuckled a bit and the girls that had gone to him went in closer in hopes of learning why he chuckled. I looked over at Bella, who had an annoyed grimace on her pale face. She was obviously wishing that she could be alone with Edward.

I looked over to where AD was. He—along with a bunch of other guys—was staring at Rosalie from a distance. Sure they all thought Rosalie was hot, but they didn't want to get her or Emmett—especially not Emmett—mad in any way.

***

School was finally over and I went over to the small house that AD and I lived in. I was just about to go in when Edward came up. "It's time," he said; a calm mask on his face.

To be continued…


	6. Conversion

Chapter 6

Edward led me to Carlisle's office. There was an operating table. "You'll be lying down on this table for the conversion," Edward said calmly. He shuddered thinking of the transformation.

Carlisle came into the room. "Just lay down on the operating table Austin," he said in a calm tone. "Most doctors prior to an operation would say that it will be virtually painless." He paused a minute before he continued. "But since you know otherwise, I won't tell you that."

I gulped and climbed onto the table. "I'm sorry that I have to hurt someone like this," Carlisle said repentantly.

He put his mouth near my neck and bit down in one swift motion. The burning started almost immediately. I instantly clenched my teeth in a vain attempt to stop the pain. "STOP THE BURNING," I screamed through clenched teeth. "MAKE THE FIRE GO AWAY!"

I hated the feeling of the venom burning through my veins. It hurt _so badly_. I wished it would just end. I wanted to be free of the malevolent fire burning through my circulatory system.

***

It had been two days since Carlisle had bitten me. The feeling of the venom had _not_ gotten any better. However, I was also happy. The permanent change from dull mortal to glorious _immortal_ was so close that I could taste it! I thought I could feel my eyes go from their smoky blue to the ruby red of a newborn vampire; I swore I could _watch_ my skin getting paler by the second.

According to Carlisle, there was about a half hour before the conversion was complete. I wish that time would go faster. The venom was worse than being barbecued alive; worse than being burned at the stake! AD came in and watched me burning where I laid.

There were only five minutes left before the transformation was finished. Everyone had gathered. For some of them it was probably more curiosity than sincere concern.

There were two minutes before my heart stopped. It began to flutter intently as the last seconds of mortality ticked away. I closed my eyes as the venom's pain dulled. I could hear Carlisle shuffling my friends—and enemies—out of his office. He didn't want anyone to get hurt.

I could feel my heart stop. A minute passed and I still didn't open my eyes. Partly out of fear that the drastic change in vision clarity would startle me too much. "I'll poke him to see if he's still alive," Emmett said pseudo-excitedly.

I felt something tap my shoulder. My eyes snapped open immediately. I did an acrobatic flip off of the operating table. I landed in a feral position; poised to pounce on whatever moved. The slit pupils of my ruby-red eyes looked at everything within my line of sight. Everything was so much clearer with perfect eyesight. I tore my glasses off my face and crushed them into dust with my powerful immortal hands.

The Cullens held perfectly still. I was still in my feral position. I immediately smelled the blood of my classmates downstairs. Emmett tackled me and I crashed through the large window. I saw Emmett and Jasper follow me. "Tsk, tsk," Esme said wearily. "I just had those furnished."

Em and Jazz were probably following me to lead me to a herd of deer. I was slightly horrified at myself. I _wanted_ the blood of my classmates. I felt my body crash against the ground. It felt like soft velvet under my hard skin. Emmett and Jasper ran at me like a couple of charging rhinos. I retook my feral position. I ran at Emmett and leapt for his throat. If I were human, this would be foolhardy. However, now _I_ was immortal too; and I… was stronger than he was.

I slammed my shoulder into Emmett's chest and sent him flying into a tree. I smelled my classmates in one direction and a herd of deer in the other. I decided to go for the closest prey, the herd of deer. I sucked all of them dry. That quenched the burning thirst for now.

"C-can I," I began; saying this to Jasper. "Go see my classmates?"

"Since you've had blood," he began fearfully. "I guess so. But you have to have supervision from Emmett and me to make sure you don't strike." He looked me up and down for a minute. "You might also want to change into clothes _without_ blood on them."

I nodded at his presumption. I ran as fast as I could back to the small house. I showered and changed into fresh clothes. I walked nervously into the room where my classmates were. I couldn't believe that even as an immortal, I was still so self-conscious. I sat down in a singular chair and saw that all my classmates' eyes were on me. I waited nervously for their commentary.

To be continued…


	7. Return of Sanity or Immortal Fun Time

Chapter 7

_How did that guy get to be a vampire_, I heard Amber's voice say. My head turned to her direction.

"Did you say something," I asked; I had never heard my voice since I had finished changing into a vampire.

_Whoa,_ I heard Sara's voice say. _The voices are just like they were described in the book._ I turned my head in her direction.

_Austin_, I heard Edward's voice say. _Can you hear me?_

I turned to face Edward. "Yes, I can," I said in a surprised tone. "I can hear you."

"Why are you saying that," AD asked. "Nobody asked a question." _I swear, he gets weirder every day,_ I heard AD's voice say. Then it hit me. They would never say things like that out loud. _Holy crap,_ I screamed in my thoughts. _I can read minds!_

"Apparently," Edward said in response to my thought. Everyone gave Edward a weird look.

_Should I say it, or should you,_ I asked Edward silently.

_You can do it,_ He thought.

_No, I insist that you do it Edward._ He chuckled.

_Fine, I will._ He stood up from where he was sitting. "If I were all of you," he said with his famous crooked smile on his face. "I'd not think about Austin in any discriminating manner."

_Why is that,_ Amber questioned arrogantly in her mind.

I stood up. "Because Amber," I said just as arrogantly. "I can hear your thoughts too." Edward sat down. It was as if he knew all along that I'd tell them.

_I'm going running,_ I told Edward in my head. He nodded. I bolted out the open door. Running as a vampire was even _more_ exhilarating than the books had described! I felt so free as I ran through the trees. I ducked into my feral position from earlier and realized that I was thirsty. I began to run in my animal-like position. I smelled a herd of deer about a mile to the west. I began to run faster because I wanted to get back to the Cullen mansion.

I tackled the buck of the herd and sucked him dry. I honestly thought that it would be harder to maintain the diet of the Cullens, but it was pretty easy.

I ran back in the direction of the mansion. I was about to walk through the front door when I realized that I was covered in deer blood. I ran back to the little house to shower and change _again_.

I entered the Cullen mansion. For the first time, I smelled the different scents of the blood in the room. I looked over at AD. His blood smelled like rust. I looked at Josh G. His blood smelled _very_ weak. I smelled blood so delicious it should be illegal. I ran through the group of my classmates so quickly, they didn't even notice that I was there. I found out that the smell came from Mya.

I finally realized the gravity of what I had just found out. I wanted to drain her of all her blood. I thought that I was a monster. Wanting to kill the girl I had wanted for so long. I bolted past Emmett out the open front door. I hid in the big space under AD's bed. I wasn't hiding from my problems; I was protecting the world from its newest predator.

***

It had been a few hours. I knew that everyone would be asleep by now. I heard AD mumbling on his bed. I rolled out from under AD's bed and went into my room. I decided to draw. I thought that with endless time, I might as well spend it bettering my art skills.

***

It was a few more hours later and now everyone was probably at breakfast. I was curious as to what they were eating even though I couldn't eat it. I walked into the house as quietly as possible. Nobody even heard me come in—aside from the vampires that is. They were eating bagels and bananas. _ I love this 'b' foods breakfast theme,_ thought Esme cheerily. _I love themed breakfast! _

I chuckled a little bit. It was loud enough for human ears to hear. AD's head snapped up and he looked at me. He quickly returned to his food. I sat down at the couch. I just sat still while they finished their food. AD walked over to me after he finished. "Hi Austin," he said happily. "That was a _good_ breakfast! There were, bananas, banana muffins, blueberries and bagels. There was pretty much every breakfast food that starts with a 'b'. Esme called it the 'B Breakfast Buffet.'"

"Cool," I said with as much sincerity as I could muster. "Wanna go running?"

"No thanks, I shouldn't run after such a big breakfast."

I smiled and raised one eyebrow. "Who said that _you_ would do any running?"

I hoisted AD onto my back. "Hold on tight," I said with a smile on my face. I ran fast and stopped at a meadow I had seen when I went for a run earlier. I put AD down on the ground and sat across the meadow from him. "What is this place," AD asked curiously.

"It's a meadow I found when I went for a run earlier," I answered.

"If any of the girls like you, you should take her here." He might've been joking, but with him, you can never tell. There was silence for a moment. "Let's find out," I said seriously.

To be continued…


	8. Questions

Chapter 8

I was running back to the Cullen mansion at top speed with AD on my back. I wasn't really desperate to find out if any of the girls liked me; I just loved going so _fast_. If any of them _did_ like me, it would probably be for my now perfect vampire face and body; not for personality or anything. However, I was pondering if I really cared for that. It was my thought that the one I really wanted was the girl from my dream **(A/N: See chapter 4)**.

I let AD off at the door. I checked my watch; it was 10:30. I found myself getting caught up in all the detail I could see in the watch. I quickly remembered what I had wanted to do. I figured if I passed a bunch of them and listened in on their thoughts as I walked by, I'd find out if they liked me or not. I noiselessly moved past Amber, Sara, Samantha and Tarleen. _How did _he_ turn out to be so good-looking,_ thought Tarleen questioningly. _Even with the vampire venom you'd think it'd be impossible. _

I ran over to the main house just to do a few laps around it. I _loved_ running fast. I decided to see if Mya liked me at all. I ran into the house to find her watching a movie with her friend Meghan. I opened my mouth to say hello, but I couldn't do it because I knew if I breathed in I'd want Mya's blood. Another reason I couldn't say hello is because I—a perfect-bodied vampire for gosh sakes—was nervous and afraid.

I was afraid of two things. First, I was afraid of rejection; I knew what that felt like. Rejection felt like a cold, rough spike being shoved straight through your chest, but I could live with it. Second, I was afraid of her blood; if I killed her, I couldn't live with myself. I just sat down on a chair at the table.

I began to think that no matter how old I get, I'd never have the courage to ask a girl out. I couldn't even say hi to the girl for Pete's sake. I just sat at the table in silence. I saw that the movie had come to an end. I just sat there like a statue. _What's with that weirdo,_ thought Meghan critically. Mya's thoughts were silent.

***

It was the next day. I thought that it might be a good idea to try asking Tarleen out. I knew she thought I looked good so I figured I'd give it a shot. I walked over to her; she had become separated from her 'pack' as I called it. "Hi," I said nervously. _Again_ with the stupid nerves.

"Hi," she said; an unreadable expression was on her face. That was probably the first time she had talked to me when it had nothing to do with school. "How are you," I asked; I hate these damn nerves!

"Pretty good," she answered. "How about you?"

"Good." I barely managed to choke that out. I'd be sweating if I were still human. Also if I were human, she wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me. "I was just wondering something."

"What is it?" These popular people were different in the way that they seemed so confident; it was like they knew everything; they looked totally omniscient.

"I was just wondering if… if—"

"If…?"

"You'd maybe like to go out some time."

"Sure, what time?" She seemed like she knew what I was gonna say before I said it.

"Um, how about tonight?"

"Okay, when?"

"How about six for dinner? I know I don't eat, but you do."

She giggled a little at my nervousness. "Sure, I'll see you at six."

***

I got dressed in the best clothes I could find in the closet. I wondered what this would be like to be on a date with a girl. I walked two houses down to where Tarleen and Amber lived. Amber answered the door. She looked at me for a second. "Tarleen," she shouted into the house. "The door's for you!"

"I'm coming," I heard Tarleen say from inside a room in the house.

She came out in a beautiful black and white dress. "You look great," I said upon laying eyes on her.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said with a giggle. "Well let's go."

To be continued…


	9. Date part 1

Chapter 9

I had thought long and hard about how I was going to get to the restaurant. I would never be able to drive since I was turned before I was sixteen. I didn't have a two-person mode of transportation that did _not_ involve Tarleen having to exert herself in any way. I figured that running was the best option. I hoped she wasn't too afraid of the speed.

She didn't talk much during the run. However there were occasional shrieks of pleasure. She wrapped her arms tightly around my pale neck so that she wouldn't fall off my back. I was smiling through the whole run; this was the longest a girl had ever touched me in any way.

I stopped a few blocks away from the restaurant we were going to so that it wouldn't look weird. I mean, who _wouldn't_ think it strange to see a young man carrying a girl. I held her hand lightly because of my nervousness, but she maintained a firm grip on my hand.

I opened the door for her and took out her chair. "Thanks," she said; a smile crossed her face.

A waitress came up to our table; she had a notebook and pen in her hands. "Hello, can I get you a drink before you order," she said with a wave of boredom saturating her voice. Her eyes were barely open.

"I'll just have water," Tarleen said simply. The waitress wrote something down. _Just a few more weeks of this boring job and I'll finally have enough for half the college tuition,_ she thought. Wow, she was even bored in her head.

"I saw how you were looking at her," Tarleen said while smirking. "You were reading her mind weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," I said; I was smirking as well.

"So what was she thinking?"

"You know how bored she looked?"

"Yes."

"She was even more bored in her head!"

"I wouldn't think that, that was possible."

I shook my head and chuckled. "I know that, but it's true."

The waitress soon came back with the water Tarleen ordered in hand. "Here you go," the waitress said in her same bored monotone. I wonder what she'd think if she ever actually looked at me and Tarleen. I chuckled at the thought of that.

After Tarleen ordered the waitress promptly left. "Why did you laugh a second ago," Tarleen asked inquisitively.

"You caught that huh?"

"Yes. Now tell me why you laughed!" She was smiling as she said this and laughing slightly.

"Okay. I laughed because I was thinking of what that waitress would think if she actually looked at us."

"That is funny to think of." She paused a moment. "A little funny anyway," she muttered. I chuckled.

"What's wrong," I asked. "You seem a bit perturbed."

"Well, you just seem interested in that waitress' thoughts," she began. "And the waitress is kind of attractive."

"You're jealous? I never thought it would be possible for someone as pretty as you to be jealous."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"I don't know who wouldn't."

"Since when have you liked me?"

"About since grade seven."

"Wow. I thought your friends were kidding when they said that."

"Why?"

"I'd think if they were real friends, they wouldn't make fun of someone in that way."

"Yeah, my friends are a bit… different."

"I could've guessed that."

After about an hour of talking and stuff, Tarleen had finished eating. As soon as we were a few blocks away where no one could see us I hoisted her onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck once again. I began to run quickly.

Tarleen looked to the left for a minute. "The house is that way isn't it," she asked hesitantly.

"I never said I was taking you to the house did I?"

"Then where are we going?"

"You'll see." I chuckled slightly. I turned my neck to look at her, still looking at where I was going with my peripheral vision. She was pouting because I wouldn't tell her where I was taking her. I was taking her to the meadow I had found.

I set her down on the grass. She took a look around to see where we were. It was dark so she wasn't able to see very well. She was dumbstruck. _This place is beautiful,_ she thought. We both laid on our backs and looked at each other in the eyes.

To be continued…


	10. Date part 2

Chapter 10

I didn't stop looking her in the eyes. "What are you staring at," she asked; her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Your eyes," I said without taking my eyes off of hers.

"Why?" She was blushing. I still didn't take my eyes off of hers.

"I just really looked at them. They're beautiful."

She blushed a deeper shade of red. "Thanks." There was a pause in the conversation for a minute. She looked me right in the eyes. My eyes held her gaze for a minute.

"Your eyes…" she began.

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are honestly kind of scary."

"I understand that." I smiled a big goofy smile. "They scare me sometimes."

She giggled at my smile. "What a cute smile."

I would've blushed deep red if I could've. "Thanks."

I attempted to use Edward's crooked smile, but I couldn't do it. She rolled her eyes at me. I smiled a big goofy smile again. She messed up the front of my hair. I smiled contentedly. I looked at my watch; it was 10:30. "I think we'd better get going," I whispered in her ear.

"Why," she asked sadly.

"It's getting kind of late. I don't want it to be over either, but it's getting on in the night."

"Okay. I just want to do one more thing."

"What's that?" She pressed her lips lightly to mine. I smiled the biggest smile yet. _Wow,_ I thought. _She _kissed_ me! _I was speechless. I had a blank expression on my face. "Is something wrong," she asked; an unhappy expression was on her face.

I blinked for a minute. "Yeah I'm fine," I said blankly. "I'm just a little bit dazed."

"Ok. Dazed in a good way?"

"Yes. I am dazed in a very good way."

"Well, I'm glad we _both_ enjoyed that."

To be continued…

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter is so short. I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. I can't get many ideas people; I need your help! Please give me some ideas guys and gals. I'm seriously running out.**


	11. Day AfterThe Challenge

Chapter 11

I laid down on my now unneeded bed and stared at the ceiling. _What possible reason could she have for kissing _me_, _I questioned in my head. I was really bored; I desperately needed a distraction. I decided I would remodel the room by taking out the bed. Normally I hated redecorating or cleaning my room or stuff like that, but I figured it wouldn't take long with vampire speed and strength.

For getting the biggest part out of the way, I took apart the bed and took each part out the door of my room. Then I moved the drawing desk, the bookshelf and the table with the Mac book over to the wall where the bed had been. I had an inspiration for the centre of the room, but if I was going to do it, I needed to go to the city that never sleeps; New York City.

I ran as fast as I could; so fast that I was probably invisible to the naked eye. I got to New York in a matter of an hour. I ran through the city being very careful not to hit anybody or breathe through my nose. I then remembered I didn't need to breathe so I stopped breathing altogether. I eventually found a store that sold large blankets. I ran in with blurring speed and grabbed a blanket large enough to cover the remaining floor space of my room and ran out too fast for the security system to even detect the unpaid for item. I looked for a home decorating store. I found one near to the place where I'd gotten the blanket. I blurred in and grabbed some sticky-tack and those plastic glow-in-the-dark stars. I ran out as quickly as I got in.

I got back to Forks just as quickly as I had gotten to New York. I heard Edward's thoughts as I got closer to the house. _Went on a trip I see._ I looked up and saw Edward on the balcony of the Main House. _Yup,_ I thought back at him. I was still looking up. Edward looked like he was trying to stifle laughter. I gave him a strange look. Then, I crashed into a wall. "Good thing I'm a vampire or that coulda hurt," I shouted with a grin on my face. I heard my classmates starting to wake from their houses.

I heard Esme's thoughts say, _well, if everyone's up, I might as well make breakfast._

_What the heck is going on Austin; I know that was your voice,_ thought Adrian in an annoyed tone. _Did you _have _to shout so loud dang it!_

Everyone came out to see what all the commotion was. Jobe, Adrian and Elliott took one look at the me-shaped impression in the cement wall and burst out laughing. I smiled and chuckled as I scratched the back of my head. I looked over to see Tarleen's reaction. She was putting her hand in front of her mouth, trying to stifle laughter by the look of it. She noticed me grinning at her and she looked away and blushed. Amber rolled her eyes and went back into her little house.

"Sorry everyone," I shouted out loud. "You can go back to sleeping or whatever you were doing!"

I heard random annoyed mumbles from the crowd, but Elliott, Jobe and Adrian couldn't stop laughing. I looked over at Mya and Meghan. They looked slightly perturbed and tired. Mya's eyes met mine for a second; she looked away immediately and so did I.

***

I walked over to the main house where the humans were eating breakfast. I wasn't really interested in what they were eating this morning. I sat in the living room of the large house where Emmett was watching college football. "GO, GO, GO," he shouted loudly. I gave him a strange look.

"Hey Emmett," I said casually.

"Huh? Who said that?"

I remembered how much shorter I was than he is and that I would never grow again. "Down here," I sighed.

"Oh yeah; I forgot how short you were."

"Wanna try sparring Emmett?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Like a practice fight." His laugh boomed out through the big house.

"A…fight…with…you?!" He couldn't stop laughing long enough to say it right.

"Yeah; like now!"

Everyone was now in the living room. Staring at me and Emmett.

"Well, I never turn down a challenge, so sure!"

"Alright then; let's get ready and I'll meet you out there in an hour."

"You are goin' _down_ little man!"

To be continued…


	12. Battle

Chapter 12

Emmett and I stood across from each other, grins lighting both our pale faces. His gold eyes met my red ones and we jumped at each other in an instant.

Our fists met in midair. There was a loud crack that threatened to shatter the sound barrier. My grin grew broader; it was the first time I had ever been able to fight this… competently. For the first time, I could fight back; for the first time… I was able to fight a fair even fight with someone bigger than me.

"Pretty good _little_ man!" I didn't like the way Emmett emphasized the word _little_. I had just realized how little strength I seemed to possess because of my size. I just realized how… mad that made me. I was no longer fighting just to have some fun; I was fighting to show that the smallest male vampire had more power than everyone thought; I was fighting to beat Emmett and earn his respect.

The look in my eyes changed from a fun-loving grin to fierce concentration. I ran to Emmett in one large stride and launched a powerful punch at his marble face. My fist connected and propelled him halfway to the forest. The look of shock on his face made me smile for some inexplicable reason.

It was then, while Emmett ran for his comeback, that I noticed we had amassed an audience. It was small, just my classmates, but an audience is an audience.

My grin turned arrogant and I flashed my teeth at the shocked and angry Emmett. Normally, this would've scared me, but to see him begin to take me seriously sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. He sped up when I grinned. I jumped up and kicked him in the face. He was sent away again. I looked around at the crowd. Tarleen was cheering; Rosalie was getting more pissed by the second; Adrian, Jobe and Elliott were watching with broad grins on their faces and Mya's face was impassive; she was barely paying attention.

Emmett ran again. He looked pretty agitated. He prepared for a punch, but somehow, reading his thoughts as I could, he seemed slow; I could read his every movement. I slid right beneath his head and made a straight kick at his chin. He flew up in the air. "Almost ready to give in?!" I taunted. He merely growled and charged at me; fighting, now, more with instinct than technique.

"I think it's about time to end it don't you think?" He just growled again. "You're going too straight, you're no better than the mountain lion I had yesterday." He moved right up to me and moved to strike at my heart. "Know your place Emmett Cullen!" I kicked him straight into the air and when he fell in front of me I placed a well-aimed kick at his gut and sent him flying.

The crowd started to leave and Rosalie went to Emmett. Naturally, he wasn't hurt, but even he was smart enough to know when he was beaten. I was surprised by my power. Most of what I'd done was learned from the manga I'd read.

Tarleen ran up to me and put her arms around me. She was obviously okay with public display of affection because she kissed me on the lips a second after she got to me. "Good job." she stated simply.

"Thanks." I said the arrogant grin from the match still on my face. "I thought you might've been afraid of me."

"Now why on earth would I be scared of something gentle like you?" She touched her fingertip to the tip of my nose.

"Because of this?" I threw her up in the air. She screamed as she came down, but I caught her. "Did _that_ scare you?"

"N-no."

"Please, I'm clearly not blind. You're white as I am."

"Fine, I was scared." she admitted grumpily. "So please don't do that again."

I grinned. "Fine."

I carried her into the house. "You can put me down you know."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Maybe…."

It was nighttime now. It had started to rain. Tarleen and I had spent the afternoon talking about nothing in particular.

"Do you wanna look at the stars?"

"How Austin? It's raining."

"I have a way."

I swept her up in my now-powerful arms and ran too fast for the rain to hit her into me and Adrian's house. I could hear him muttering about nothing in particular. "I have to fix it!" he said in a quiet voice. I chuckled.

"What is it?" Tarleen enquired.

"For some reason, Adrian said, 'I have to fix it!'"

"That's… weird."

"Agreed."

I put her down on the blanket that dominated what little floor space my room had.

"How is your room the stars?"

"Look up."

She looked up and saw the bright plastic stars. "It's not the real stars," she began. "But I love it."

She smiled at me. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and moved a little closer to her. I brushed my hand against her cheek and her face immediately flushed with color.

She moved as close to me as was possible and it was then I realized just _how_ aware I was of her. It was kind of making me uncomfortable that I had become so aware of her, especially—as she blushed—her blood.

She put her hand against my face. "You really want my blood right now don't you?" she asked.

I gulped audibly. "Sort of. I'm sorry, but your blood is very tempting."

"I understand, but, I'm not afraid of you." She moved her face closer to mine. "It's just the opposite." She kissed me and I kissed her back.

To be continued…


	13. New Life

Chapter 13

It had been a year since I'd become a vampire. I could feel my newborn strength fading like there was a leak in me or something.

Two months ago, Tarleen and I had broken up. She had started kissing her old boyfriend behind my back and suffice it to say that Grade 12 girls are very hot and I am very weak to peer pressure, even from just one person.

Tarleen and I agreed that what happened was for the best. She went back to the guy she had been kissing behind my back and I had no one to go back to and just stayed alone.

I spent a lot of time by myself in the meadow I had taken Tarleen to. The only people who knew about it were me, Edward and Tarleen. Plus whoever she had told.

In class on Friday, it was boring as hell. I decided to do what I'd be doing were I back in the real world. I'd be staring at the good-looking girls in my class. I looked at Lauren. She'd been in my class in the real world and I had often described her in my head as being, 'hotter than hell.'

She looked back at me. My eyes opened wide with surprise that she had smiled at me.

_Meet me by the edge of the forest at the Cullens' after school_, she thought—obviously directed at me.

She was still smiling at me. I gave a subtle nod and I thought her smile got a little broader.

I went to the edge of the forest after we had returned to the Cullens' place. No one was there, so I waited to see if she'd show up. I saw a person moving toward the forest edge out of my peripheral vision. It was Lauren.

_I'm glad you came_, she thought at me. _Follow me, please._

She began to move into the forest. I did as she asked and followed her. _This is the way I take to the meadow_, I thought curiously.

The two of us reached the meadow. _So this _is_ where she was leading me_, I thought in confusion.

_Come closer_, she thought at me. Her smiling face was gorgeous. I did as she asked. I moved a few feet closer to her. She turned her head to the side. _Closer than that, please._ I came a little closer. _Fine then, I'll move closer to you!_

She did that all right. She stepped right up to me. We were so close we were practically pressed together. _Now kiss me,_ she thought, leaning her face down to mine. I did as she asked and stepped up to press my lips against hers.

She sighed both out loud _and_ in her mind. _Put your arms around me,_ she asked in her mind. _Please?_

I put my arms around her and she did the same. We came apart.

Lauren was breathless, but that was understandable seeing as neither of us had taken a breath the whole time we were kissing. "I can see why Tarleen kissed you so often," she said. A smile lit up her face.

I had stopped the actual process of linear thought, and was reduced to little more than a babbling cretin.

_Are you okay?_ she asked inside her head.

I stumbled over my words for a moment and then managed to stutter out, "I-I'm fine, g-great actually!"

She smiled. _That's good. Why not try again?_

"Ah… okay."

I moved awkwardly—if vampires can be awkward—over to her again. I kissed her again. It was just as… amazing as the last time. This time, I put my arms around her immediately. I felt her tongue slide into my mouth; it was warm and soft against my cold hard skin. I tried my best to mimic her motions, but I was, at the same time, doing my best to stay actually connected to the world.

We broke apart, breathless once again. "Uh," I began stupidly. "Your hands are still in my hair."

"Oh, sorry," she said as she blushed. "So? Did you enjoy that?"

I was caught off-guard by her question. "Y-yes," I stuttered. "Yes, I did enjoy it!"

"More than you enjoyed kissing Tarleen?" she asked while raising her eyebrow.

My eyes widened slightly. I just realized that I forgot all about my first girlfriend. "Um… who?" I said stupidly.

She raised her eyebrow again. "Are you taking me seriously at all?"

"Yes! I'm really drawing a blank here!"

She laughed. "You know who I'm talking about. About your height, pretty, brown hair… is that ringing any bells?"

Tarleen's image floated in my brain for a short time, but was quickly crowded out by the vision of Lauren's lovely face.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I seriously can't see her." I gave a slight smile. "I can't see any girl's face, but yours."

Her face was blank for a moment. Then, a broad smile flashed across her face. She threw her arms around me and kissed me.

After we broke apart, she began to talk. "Austin," she began. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

To be continued…


End file.
